Is he mine?
by MrsEleanorLovett
Summary: She was already six months and still didn't say a thing. But Will waited. He did it because he was so desperate to find out she was carrying his child.
1. Is he mine?

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Glee. Obviously.**  
**

Just a little idea that came to my mind ^^

Thanks to aggie for being my beta!

* * *

**Is he mine, Emma?**

"I'm pregnant" she had told him.

She actually was. You could tell how her body was changing. She was totally beautiful, more beautiful than Will had ever seen her. He wanted nothing more than to look at her every single second of the day. Sometimes, he even forgot they were in the teacher's lounge in the middle of the lunch time.

But she was moody too. Someday she didn't even say a word. Others day, she was just radiant. Hormones, she explained. She clarified it before letting him know she was expecting.

Anyway, he didn't mind. Maybe, it was because he would say goodbye to her when the work shift ended. Perhaps, it was because it was easy to be nice with someone who just saw a couple hours at day.

He didn't like it. It was the thing he hated the most about her pregnancy. She came back home to another man; she went back to Carl. He was the one cuddling with her at night; the one hearing her woke up at 5 in the morning because she was feeling sick.

Yes, she was having a baby. Will's baby? Carl's baby? He wanted to ask her so badly. Since the moment he knew, he wasn't able to think about anything else. After all, they had slept together. But she had slept with her husband too. If only she had said it...

She was already six months and still didn't say a thing. But Will waited. He did it because he was so desperate to find out she was carrying his child. She had let him rub her belly under her clothes and talk to it. Later, she had let him make love to her and her baby. That was the most sublime moment of his life, with his woman in his arms, naked, panting and pregnant. He had felt it moving inside her. Gosh, he loved the baby so much. He loved her so much.

She would be in labor the next time they´d see each other. They had met at the café. She wasn't working and she missed him so she had phoned him. Now, there they were, talking and laughing while drinking juice. He caressed her cheek with his thumb and she shivered under his touch. Then, it all started. Her scared look made him sit her on his car and drive to the hospital. She took deep breaths never letting his hand go. He wasn't leaving her alone so he lied and told to the doctor he was the father. She seemed to agree and they let him come with her.

He told her to push so she did. Her forehead was sweaty, her hair was a mess. Who cared? She was giving birth; she was having her baby. But she screamed over and over again meanwhile. It was hard. Finally, someone put the little creature in her arms. Will had never seen her happier.

He sat in the room by her side when they were cleaned up. Emma was breastfeeding her baby while caressing his soft skin. She looked so tired; she looked so radiant. He stretched out his fingers to caress the baby too and then her hand. She smiled widely at him.

He had called her husband while she had been out. He could arrive at any moment and his perfect family would be over. Will didn't want him to come to steal the woman and the kid. His woman and his kid.

"Is he mine, Emma?" Will asked. He needed to know now. He needed to know if he had a chance to recover her and his happiness. But all she did was smile while a tear fell down her face.


	2. Will's I

This fic was supposed to be a oneshot. You guys asked in your reviews for a answer. As I loved both options, I wrote them. So, the baby is gonna be Will's in this chapter, but he's gonna be Carl's in the next one and so on. Six (short) chapters.

Enjoy and let me know me if you like it :)

I will thank _aggie_ as always for being my beta ^^

* * *

**Will's - I**

Timmy rested on her hip when she finally opened the door that Friday afternoon. He wasn't giggling or jumping back and forward as usual. Instead, his head hid in the crotch of his mother's neck as twisting his little fingers around her ginger hair.

Emma bounced him gently around the kitchen while waiting for the water to boil. It didn't make the sore disappear, so she left Will preparing the tea and sat on the couch with her son on her lap. Biting his toys wasn't enough and he began to cry louder, tears falling down his very soft cheeks. Then, she caressed his gums with one of her fingers, magically soothing the pain. It seemed to calm him down.

"He's a bit feverish" she explained when Will reappeared with the drinks on hand, sugar already added. He kissed the baby's head but the boy didn't want to leave his mother's heartbeat. It gave him safety feelings.

He looked at his father with big eyes not stopping chewing the finger. At his seven months, he was already able to recognize him, so he smiled slightly and tried to reach him with one of his feet.

It had been four months since Emma had started to live by her own with the baby, one since she became officially a single mom. Carl had left her as soon as he found out that his wife's son wasn't his. She didn't blame him at all because she had known who the baby's father was since the moment she got pregnant. After all, she was in love with other man when they had began going out, and when they got married, and when he thought they were going to be parents.

She was dedicated, though; loving her baby, working hard to go on by her own. She was strong, and she needed space, time to clear her mind. That's why he had to ring her door to see his son. Even though he wanted nothing more than to live with his family, he was willing to wait in order to get it right. He wouldn't handle losing them for good.

So he came as often as he was allowed to. He loved the feeling of his child's tiny body on his arms, with the little sticky hands messing him up and his laugh making his heart swelled. Will sat on Emma's carpet and played dumb, tickled and did wherever he needed to make his son laugh again. He changed diapers and bath him, and often getting splashed. Sometimes, if he was lucky enough, he stayed while Emma breastfed Timmy and then put him in bed with a lovely lullaby. Other times, he didn't.

That Friday, he stayed. Will saw her closed quietly Tommy's door after her. It had taken more than half an hour to make him fall asleep. It was late, he should go home but he wanted to stay with her some time, alone.

He had made her a sandwich for dinner and she smiled grateful. She was tired, exhausted, but she didn't complain. She never did. She liked having him around.

Her t-shirt was stained, wet with her own milk. It soaked though the fabric of her bra and Will couldn't keep his eyes off her. He just found her so desirable now. Being the mother of his son made him love her even more.

They sat together on her kitchen. Conversation was quiet but joyful. It was nice being together, just the two of them. She smiled at him over the table, and he just wanted to kiss her senseless right then and right there. But he didn't, he would wait.

"Would you like to spend the night here?" he accepted her offer without a second thought. It would be the first night they would spend together. Wasting the opportunity didn't even cross his mind.

"I would love to, Emma."


	3. Carl's I

That is what would happen if Carl was the father.

Thanks you guys for the reviews in the last chapter, and _aggie_ for the corrections.

* * *

**Carl's - I**

It had become a habit as soon as she came back to school. Staying in his office or in the choir room when he didn't have lessons was all Will did, just because he couldn't see her without his heart breaking a little more. Then, he went back home and drank beers until he'd fall asleep on the couch.

What was he expecting? Emma had married other man. Now, she was someone else's wife, mother of someone else's child. Carl's child. Making love to her hadn´t meant anything, not even her continuing beseeching for his touch during the pregnancy. After all, they had been friends for longer they had been lovers. Maybe, he had confused friendship with other feelings. If she'd married Carl, she must be happy with him.

Will was happy with her. Not now since she wasn't his anymore.

Though he tried, it was impossible to avoid her during the whole school year. Sometimes, they just bumped into each other. Her smile was cute while apologizing and he wanted to take her home with him. But he couldn't. He didn't think anymore about doing that since that afternoon.

Will thought she had already gone since she didn't stay later; now she needed to look after her child. That was why he didn't care about passing by her office; he wasn't expecting they would be still there.

Billy was seven months old the first time he saw him. Playing with his father's tie, he giggled with Emma introduced them.

"Say hi to Uncle Will, honey." Dark hair and light eyes. He was a beautiful kid, like her mother as Will said. It was so painful to have the baby on the arms and think that he could be his. Will wished he was. He would be William Schuester Junior instead of William Howell. Little Billy. Emma said he was named after her grandfather, but the look on her face while telling him so felt like she was lying. She named her kid after her lover. Carl was a proud dad, but he wouldn't love Emma as Will did. Ever. He was so sure.

Will locked her and himself in her office the following day, just the two of them.

"I love you, Emma" he claimed, assuring her that he would provide and love their family. He needed them.

But she refused him. It wasn't fair for Carl either for Billy. She couldn't do that to them just like he couldn't do it to Terri years ago.

"I'm so sorry, Will" she caressed his cheek with love and kissed softly his lips one last time. "So sorry, sweetheart."

He didn't come in her office again and, at the end of the school year, he quit his position at McKinley.


	4. Will's II

Again, this is what would happen if Will was the daddy.

* * *

**Will's - II**

For the very first time in his live, he woke up by her side. Her ginger curls were spread all over the pillow and her legs curled near her chest. The yellow nightgown covered her thighs and heightened the curve of her waist. She looked peaceful, though she had spent most of the night up, rocking the baby until sleep. Will had told her to stay in bed and he had gone to the nursery, taking him from the crib and singing softly. But, when he had come back with her, she was still lying awake.

"Is he ok?" she had asked concerned when his weight sank the mattress next to her. He erased her worries and kissed her forehead. She deserved to rest.

Emma rubbed the light out of her eyes and yawn. Will wished he could take her in his arms and told her how beautiful she was before made sweet good-morning love.

"Hi."

They went out for a walk that sunny Saturday. Timmy was feeling better and giggled with everything he could see from his buggy. Will offered to push it so Emma just talked and showed Timmy funny things or cleaned his drool.

It was just the beginning of weekends spent together and getting closer. She would make herself more and more comfortable around him, just like before; more than before. She would come closer to him on the carpet while playing with Timmy, brush their legs together, lean over him while watching a film, or, Will's favorite part, rolling to his side of the bed at night. He would put his arm around her waist and she'd sigh happily. She still loved him.

Will also took his part. He would brush her fingers while cleaning the dishes, breath against her neck while lying on the couch, or, Emma's favorite part, kissing the corner of her mouth in the quietness of her bedroom before go to sleep. He still loved her.

"He misses you" It broke her heart seeing her son cry when his daddy go, waiting for him to come back every day, looking though the window and crawling to the front door when the bell finally rang. He stretched his arms to pick Timmy up, making him laugh happily. Later, they would practice his first steps and cheer him when he´d stand still by his own. And when he clapped with joy, he would fall on his butt. It broke Will's heart too, leaving them.

Timmy had turned one last week. He babbled all day long until he was laid on his crib and rocked under the slow rhythm of a lullaby. Now, they found themselves finally alone, having adult conversations in the quietness of her apartment. Her short nightgown showed soft and untouched flesh. His t-shirt revealed his strong arms, ready to pick her up and take her everywhere. That was an arouse game with not winner yet, but it was getting to its end soon. Sooner than they expected.

"Emma" she was looking at the dark street when he put his arms around her waist, her name whispered against her cheek. She was waiting for that feeling… his lips on hers; but it never came. He didn't want to say good-night to her yet.

"I miss you too", her back was pressed against his chest when he rested his temple on hers. Her eyes wept when he waved them from the end of the corridor. If only they were a normal family.

He tightened his grip and her head fell over his shoulder. They were so in love.

When she finally turned around, their noses brushed. He was so close, so warm.

"I don't have to go anymore. I could stay."

Lips kissing told that was fine. Bodies moving together told that was more than great.


	5. Carl's II

Thank you for your review :)

* * *

**Carl - II**

Being an accountant wasn't that bad after all. Well, he didn't enjoy it, but it was better than seeing Emma Pillsbury raising other man's child.

There was not passion in what he did. Every single day, Will just woke up, went work, went to the gym and came back home. At weekend, he would hang out with some friends or some pretty face he would pick up in some bar.

Some weeks ago, after a year away from McKinley, he found a nice woman to share his time. Her only flaw was that Jess was very Emma. Ginger, skinny, cheerful. Maybe, those were the reasons he had fallen in love with her. No, he didn't love her; he wasn't over Emma yet. He still thought about her in the loneliness of his room at night. Why was forgetting such a difficult thing?

Jess kissed his jaw line that Saturday at his place. His hand travelled her naked body, that laid beneath his. Will liked closing his eyes while having sex with her, and burying his face on her neck. She used the same shampoo than Emma. Strawberries. He just wanted to eat her up, so his teeth caressed the skin of her shoulder. She used to moan and he used to groan. Sometimes, he was caring and other, rough. The smell of pregnant Emma pursued him while travelling over his new girlfriend's body. With his tongue, he licked her from her belly bottom to her neck before slipping inside her.

"I love you..." he whispered hotly. "Emma!"

It was the last time he had seen Jess. She got mad and screamed at him for using her like a rebound. What could he say? That was exactly what he had done.

Since then, Will didn't look for anything serious, just one night girls to share a bed with. Lovers who faked memories of his past with. But in the end, it was never enough. He felt empty, lonely, and miserable.

Why didn't he try hard enough when he had the chance? If he was the reason she cheated on her husband, he could had been the reason she felt him. Maybe, if she got pregnant of his child, she would have come back to him. Will didn't even care who the biological father was though; he could love them with all his heart. Could he still convince her of that? He doubted it, but he wished.

Sometimes, he regretted leaving Terri. At least, he would have someone he could bitch about. Instead, she had made her life far away. When she made her every six month call, she told him about Henry. Oh, Henry the mechanic looked perfect to her eyes. Will could tell because he knew her. They had shared fifteen years of their life after all.

Maybe, he should do like her and leave Lima. Living in New York wasn't as impossible as he always thought it would be. There were schools in the Big Apple too where he could work as a teacher. Being a Broadway start wasn't a dream anymore.

Unfortunately, he didn't have the guts to do that. He just wanted to be near of her despite of it hurt that much.


	6. Will's III

**Will's - III**

Will thought he would get used to it, but he didn't. After a year, he had finally moved out his old apartment and went to live with his family; Emma and Timmy. Loneliness disappeared of his life instantly. How could you feel alone when there was a constantly babble in the house or a caress of a woman? He would never get tired of them. _Ever_.

It wasn´t a lie that time heals every wound. Maybe, life hadn't treated him nicely until now, but it was worth the wait.

His next-to-be wife kissed him fully after getting out of the bathroom. She would be radiant all morning and then, upset without a reason. At night, she would jump to his arms and made passionate and frenetic love under the covers till stars twinkled. It would take them two more weeks to find out she was pregnant again before marriage.

He picked up his two-years-old boy and carried him down the street to their apartment. Emma was still in the car, rubbing her eyes. She didn't like being that tired all the time, even if Will went to find her and told her it was ok to be exhausted due to carrying their new unborn child. Anyway, she would let him guide her numb legs back home. It was already dark outside since they had been out, unsuccessfully looking for a bigger house for their bigger family. They just couldn't afford it.

She sighed while they changed into more comfortable clothes. Emma would rub her arching feet too and apply lotion on her hands.

"We´ll work it out, Emma", he reassured her.

She said nothing and found her place on the bed. He didn't bother about her, about her moody humor.

Later that night, she would wake him up with caresses and wet kisses on his skin. It was late, but she didn't care about it at all. She just wanted him right there, right then.

"I'm so horny, Will", she would pleaded with a soft whisper next to his ear. It erased any cloud of reluctance and he laid his pregnant woman of her back carefully. "So horny", she knew how to arouse him.

He lifted her nightgown over her head and tossed it away. Her five-month-swollen belly was exposed to him as their slightly bigger breasts and her sex. He knew what she wanted because she had wanted it so many times before when she was carrying Timmy. But Will made her wait with his teasing. At the end, he would lick her folds with his wet, warm tongue. Sweet, pregnant Emma...

"Daddy" Timmy asked him to be picked up since his little feet ached for the walking. "Are we going home now?" The boy was bored after three hours at the shopping center. Emma needed new summer clothes and baby stuff had to be bought.

"Soon, kiddo." He told Emma how beautiful she looked in that yellow dress and walked around the shop with the child, trying to amuse Timmy and himself.

"Mummy, are you going to explode?" he touched her stomach with fear. "Like a big, big balloon?"

She smiled and reassured him. It's not easy to explain how babies born to a two-year-old. Timmy raised the blouse and looked under it. He didn't understand he was having a sibling, other kid who would be around all the time too. But Emma knew it would be ok, so did Will, looking at them from the threshold. They smiled each other because they shared the warm and loving feeling of family.

A family. That was what Will ever wanted, and what he had now. He just couldn't be happier...

* * *

_N/A: Will's part is done :) _


	7. Carl's III

**Carl's - III**

It had been ten years since the last time they saw each other. Neither of them was expecting to bump in the mall after all that time. She thought he had gone and found a girl. He thought she was too busy and happy to think about him.

"Will!" she was pushing the trolley. Two kids walked by her side. The older should be eleven and the younger eight. Billy and Roger. He remembered so well the dark-haired kid that he carried once.

Will wished to turn around and get out of there. He didn't want to meet her perfect family or buy candies for her kids. Carl's and not his. He wondered if she regretted naming her child William.

Sitting at the café shop the following day felt weird. He wasn't sure what had pushed him to go to the date. Maybe, it was just that he missed her badly.

Emma talked while sipping her tea but he wasn't actually listening. She looked older and very tired, like the light inside her was extinguishing little by little. Wasn't she happy? She should be. She had everything he wanted; family, job.

"What's about you, Will?" she smiled with kindness.

God, he had missed her. Her hair, her perfume, and the way she looked around. Would her skin be as smooth as before? He wanted to touch her so badly; lay her on the table and make love as they used to. And he would.

Later, they would fall on his bed, lips crushing, hands undressing. He ripped off her clothes with a forgotten passion to bury in her. His roughness made her cry his name; her trembling body hadn't felt like that in the last ten years.

Resting next to him, she realized how little time they had needed to get back to their business. Emma hadn't cheated on her husband since Will left McKinley. Wasn't she over this? Even when she told herself she had forgotten him, she knew that was a lie because she had found herself thinking about him while sleeping with Carl. Maybe, everything had been a huge mistake; she should have let Will be the father of his children.

"We can't do this again, Will. I have a family."

He knew, but he didn't care anymore. Sorrow had made him selfish and miserable. He would try to get in her pants over again even if it was just as a revenge for all the pain.

Somehow, she came back to him now and then. He would send her sexy texts that she would delete as soon as she read them. She would "accidentally" forget to turn off the webcam while changing into night clothes in the loneliness of her bedroom. That would give him pictures to touch himself with until the next time they would see each other in person.

"Will" she was naked on his bed, "I missed you too" she confessed, straddling his lap. "I couldn't change things then and I can't do it now. Everything would have been different if I had gotten pregnant with your child." Her fingers traced the muscles of his chest. He was still strong.

"You could have lied."

"I'm a terrible liar. It would have been a lot of guilt to carry."

"That's silly, Emma." He got frustrated when they talked about being together. "You would have had me, but you preferred Carl. He is better, he is richer. And don't say you don't care about money because you do."

She stopped her caresses, hurt.

"You're a jerk" she accused, getting up and looking for her clothes. "You say you still love me but you don't care about me or about what we are doing. I have kids, it's not you, me and Carl anymore."

"You've already said that" he had caught her by her waist and pushed her to bed again. Forcing his tongue inside her mouth, he didn't let her move since his body was covering her. She was fighting now, but his charm would provoke her submission. She wanted it as bad as he did.

That was all they would do; confusing past love with memories and emptiness, hurting themselves forever just because they made wrong decisions at the beginning.

* * *

N/A: Last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it :)

For those who read _Nothing But Regret_, the new chapter will be up later or tomorrow ;)


End file.
